Tenrai
Tenrai is an oriental island whose landscape is dominated by a miles-high cherry blossom tree with roots that stretch to the furthest edges of the island. Settlements Kinmura Kinmura is the largest settlement in Tenrai at around 5,500 inhabitants. It functions as the financial center of the island, and is a thriving hub where merchants trade works of art and other luxury goods. Kinmura is associated with the god Koufu, and a theater in which various plays are performed was built in dedication to him. The representative of Kinmura is the Lady Murasaki, a noble-born woman who was elected by a council of the most successful merchants. Kinmura is divided into five districts. All but the center district where the wealthy live are controlled by one of four competing yakuza families. The ailing north district is controlled by the Tortoise clan, whose influence has been slowly waning over the past 15 years. The east district is controlled by the dominant Dragon clan, generally considered to be the most powerful group. The south district is a hodgepodge of foreign customs, as the Phoenix clan that controls it has looked outside of Tenrai to bolster their ranks. The west district is a massive slum where the Tiger clan rules over all. The Tiger clan sees the Dragon clan as its dire enemy, and resorts to methods that the other clans consider violent and barbaric in order to wage war. Yamagahara The castle-town of Yamagahara is a place of order and discipline. Its residents number at a little over 2,000, with 1 in 10 inhabitants being part of a standing army and 1 in 4 being part of the reserves. Yamagahara is associated with Kaisen, the local god of war, and many of the traditional marching songs are said to have been passed down from the legendary army that was led by him. Yamagahara's political figurehead is the High Commander Gakura Masamune. The day to day operations of the city are generally overseen by Noa Yamamoto, who also serves as the town's military tactitian. Raigawa A relatively progressive town of 1,200 famed for its metalworking and the "Road of Learning", a street that goes through the center of town where a wide varieties of dojos - primarily focused on martial arts, but with some have more artistic topics. One of Raigawa's longest-lasting traditions is the annual Sumo Tournament to decide the representative in the Court of Five Petals. The same half-orc, Tetsuka, has been the victor for the past 12 years running. Raigawa is associated with Raijin and Fuujin, the twin gods of Lightning and Wind. The town as a whole has been becoming less devout recently, a fact which many of the older denizens lament. Kyonaka A pastoral village of 370. Kyonaka is a low-key area popular as a place for older people to retire. It's primarily known for having many farms and being popular as an area to raise livestock. The most striking physical feature of Kyonaka is the large statue of Jouma, the local goddess of wildlife, constructed in the center of town. The current mayor is Takeda Gyakuren. Shiwaru A monastery built in order to tend to the graveyard. Shiwaru has only 83 residents, devout men and women who perform the rights of Mishara, the local goddess of the afterlife. They are greatly respected by the rest of the island for devoting their lives to looking after the dead. The current matriarch of Shiwaru is Kagami, a 268 year old elf who has been a resident in Shiwaru for the past 116 years. Gods Tenrai has 5 gods (though one is generally considered to be two entities), and each one is associated with a settlement on the island. Since most islands of this size would only have at most 3 gods, the power of each individual god is lessened. Jouma The local goddess of wildlife, Jouma takes the form of a magnificent silver-furred lioness. She is associated with the town of Kyonaka, although unlike the other gods she is usually worshiped only by druids. A festival is held in Kyonaka every year before hunting season begins that is said to procure Jouma's blessing to hunt and consume the wildlife that dwells in her forests. Kaisen The local god of war and bushido. When Kaisen manifests he takes the form of a samurai wielding a glaive with a flowing banner attached to it. He is also notable for his helmet, which has two large bull-like horns sprouting from the sides. Kaisen is said to have once been a famous general who led an army of heroes against an Oni tyrant who was set on conquering all of Tenrai long in the past. The legend goes that Kaisen ascended to godhood after his duel with the tyrant ended in the death of both participants. Kaisen is associated with the town of Yamagahara. Mishara The local goddess of the afterlife. Mishara manifests as a frail woman in somber clothing with a black veil covering her face. She is worshiped in the monastery of Shiwaru. Most of the residents of Shiwaru are devoted followers of Mishara and her teachings about proper burial procedures. Koufu The local god of prudence and the performing arts. He manifests as a faceless man wearing long white robes who speaks through the many masks he carries. Koufu is worshiped in the city of Kinmura. Koufu supposedly ascended to godhood shortly after the Cataclysm, but the last remaining record of his ascension was recently destroyed. Raijin and Fujin The twin gods of lightning and wind, Raijin and Fujin appear as two genie-like men surrounded by thunder clouds. They are worshiped in Raigawa, although recently many have become less devout or turned to one of the World-scale deities. Category:Islands